


Midnight Letter (an epilog)

by Natashasolten



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Laurent POV, M/M, epilog, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear nobody: The bells of the white city cry, the crescent moon hunts, and my unbearable dreams of revenge are laid to rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Letter (an epilog)

 

Midnight Letter (an epilog)

 

Dear nobody: The bells of the white city cry,

the crescent moon hunts, and my unbearable

dreams of revenge are laid to rest in a

red pool on ivory marble.

I write this in a kind of starry silence.

For this there need be no audience

but him

sleek muscled, the hearth of his skin,

the stealth of dark-eyed love,

wounded in battle

by me, with me, for me.

Now in the flickering air of the king’s rooms

I watch over him and pledge myself

again and again.

Dear everybody: This world makes

more promises than it can keep

but hear me

kingdom to kingdom

slave to exalted

on this day he has given me his heart

I vow

to treat it tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> I scribble poems in notebooks all the time. Mostly original. But right now everything leans toward Captive Prince in my mind. I’m hopeless, I know. This poem has its essence from me seeing repeated imagery, both in the books and in much of the fanfic, of Laurent often sitting at a desk writing. He writes a LOT of letters. I decided he just might write one to Damen while he is sleeping, recovering from Kastor’s attack on him.
> 
> Also, I don’t care to end sentences on adverbs as a rule. It’s my fucking schooling. So sue me. I have had it pounded into my head not to over-use the “ly” words ESPECIALLY at the end of a sentence. But this—this adverb is a must. It is like it was carved from gold because, well, that damned third book made it only one of the most important words of the entire series. So, there you have it. A poem that ends on an adverb. As it must.
> 
> Oh, and for those astute readers of the Captive Prince series, I use the term “dark-eyed” on purpose, as a tribute, because Pacat uses it so often from Damen’s point of view to describe Laurent’s blue eyes when they are aroused/emotional, so I thought Laurent should use it in return.
> 
> Poetry is one of those things that keeps my heart beating. As a result I’ve had many collections published over the years, so if you like my stuff, check out my latest “Turn Left at November” on Amazon by Wendy Rathbone (my original author name). I’ve got m/m romance novels, too. “The Moonling Prince” is the most recent. “Scoundrel” is the most porny.
> 
> All my newer fanfic from 2009-on is on AO3 under the name Natashasolten.


End file.
